No seas cruel
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: La leyenda de Sasuke Uchiha está a punto de convertirse en chiste gracias a cierta niña de cabello rosa que no teme en pedir un segundo plato.


**¡Irasshaimase!**

Esta vez traigo la siguiente historia, que es UA, y no necesariamente romántica. Pero si no es puramente un SasuSaku, al menos este par de controversiales shinobis son los protagonistas.

Entonces, ya saben:_ Estamos allá por los años cincuenta y tantos, cuando las faldas con crinolina, las chamarras de cuero y las malteadas robaban la atención de la juventud. _

Si de plano no pueden imaginarlo (que no creo que haga falta ¬.¬), una disculpa de antemano.

NOTA: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**No seas cruel**_

Uchiha Sasuke era un chico de temer. No es que fuera bravucón o maldoso, ni siquiera hablaba, su simple actitud déspota e indiferente intimidaba con tan solo verlo. Sus ojos negros podían congelar un charco de agua termal con un vistazo. Sus cabellos negros y crespos podían clavarse en la piel cual agujas si viraba la cabeza con ímpetu. Su ceño encogido amedrentaba hasta al más valiente de la comunidad estudiantil. Ni siquiera las pandillas más peligrosas de los alrededores se atrevían a colocarse delante de él.

Era una insignia en la cuidad y nadie se aventuraba a renegarle algo. Infundía miedo a pesar de demostrar un total desinterés por el resto del mundo.

Todas las tardes después del colegio, Uchiha se reunía en "Elvis's club coffee" con la única persona apta para debatirle. Respetada y admirada por muchos, Yamanaka Ino era la dueña de la llave con la que Sasuke cerraba su identidad.

Y la rutina para el mesero era la misma: un plato con papas a la francesa, una mitad con queso y la otra con salsa de tomate, dos hamburguesas dobles, una malteada de chocolate y un refresco de cola bien frío. Toda la orden en la mesa cinco. Entre Sasuke e Ino podían devorar eso en una sola charla, aunque normalmente él terminaba con los restos que Ino dejaba. Su reunión ya era ley.

Uchiha entró como siempre a la cafetería, y como era costumbre, la escena se congeló. Los presentes le miraban aturdidos e impávidos esperando a que realizara su primer movimiento. El tiempo no volvió a andar hasta que se encaminó a su mesa. De pronto se frenó en seco. Algo no iba bien. La orden de comida estaba lista y una chica la estaba degustando, pero no era Ino.

Haciendo sonar sus enormes botas y de paso sus pantalones de cuero negro, se aproximó a la valiente chicuela.

-Éste es mi lugar- espetó con voz sentenciosa.

Los comensales guardaron silencio. Hacía tiempo desde la última vez que Uchiha había alzado la voz de ese modo. La muchacha, de cabello rosado decorado con un enorme moño rojo y unos ojos verde jade, le miró de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros para seguir comiendo la deliciosa hamburguesa que tenía entre las manos.

-Pues siéntate-

La congregación dio un respingo. Era la primera vez que alguien, además de su amiga Ino, se atrevía a hablarle así.

Sasuke dejó escapar una especie de bufido. La cafetería se volvió a paralizar cuando él temible pelinegro se arremangó la chamarra negra que llevaba... Respiró profundo, tomó una silla cercana, la volteó y se sentó con el respaldo hacia delante, justo frente a la osada niñita. Un suspiro de alivio por parte de los otros clientes.

-Ésa es mi comida- susurró con más discreción.

-Mmmm... de verdad?- contestó ella entre el bocado.

El muchacho no respondió. Se dedicó a mirarla atentamente ¿qué ella nunca había probado una hamburguesa?...

-¿Qué?-

La chica se sintió un poco acosada por la intensa mirada del muchacho, así que dejó el bocadillo sobre una servilleta extendida, tomó su pañuelo y se limpió elegantemente la boca. Hizo a un lado la azucarera y el servilletero y apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa.

-Parece que algo le molesta- profirió de repente con eco sicoanalista –Tal vez es que no nos conocemos-

Sasuke no demostraba ni siquiera un poco de interés en lo que aquella decía o intentaba decir. El pensamiento de que era imposible para una pequeñuela como ella poder devorar tales cantidades de comida sola le robaba toda la idea.

-Bien, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura- extendió una mano –acabo de llegar al pueblo y no conozco a mucha gente todavía-

El ojinegro ya iba a estirar la mano cuando la pelirrosa la arrebató de repente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-U...Uchiha Sasuke...-

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke- le dijo mientras agitaba afanosamente el amarre -Usted debe ser el rompecorazones de aquí ¿no?-

El moreno arqueó una ceja. No comprendió muy bien a qué se refería, pero igual no tenía intenciones de responder.

-Lamento mucho haberme acabado su comida, tenía mucha hambre y la verdad es que estaba deliciosa- Sakura se puso de pie, haciendo sonar la enorme crinolina que llevaba puesta –Bueno, Sasuke, fue un placer conocerlo. Aquí está mi número para cuando se ofrezca- dejó un papelito en la palma de Sasuke, luego tomó envuelto el pedacito de hamburguesa que no había podido terminar -Con permiso...¡oh! ¡y mis felicitaciones al chef!-

La joven de ojos verdes avanzó a la salida con la mirada de todos encima. Empujó la puerta de vidrio al mismo tiempo que era halada por Yamanaka, quien pretendía entrar. La rubia no quitó la vista de Haruno hasta que ésta hubo doblado la esquina. Se alzó de hombros y se dirigió a su amigo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Una abusiva-

-Ah...- se volvió por fin a la mesa -¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- la impresión al ver los restos de comida no se hizo esperar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño más rabioso que nunca. Al desdoblar el papelito que la pelirrosa le había entregado, la sorpresa fue grande y no muy grata.

-"¡No le bastó con acabarse nuestra comida!¡pidió otra orden!"-

El gesto de Sasuke manifestaba cierta irritación, muy leve por cierto. Sin embargo, en su interior las ganas de torcer cuellos eran incontenibles.

-De acuerdo, lo pagaré yo- suspiró Ino –Y a ver si la próxima vez esperas a que llegue ¿eh?-

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedad. El siguiente también. Y el que le siguió a ése. Caras asustadas a donde fuera que voltease. Masas de estudiantes abriéndole camino para los bebederos. Peticiones de compañeritos enclenques para protección personal... tan insufrible... Lo único que podía relajarlo era la comida con su amiga. Lo mejor de lo mejor, su platón con patatas fritas y una que otra canción de Elvis Presley mientras las degustaba.

Entró al café como su rutina lo exigía, echó un vistazo a todo el lugar antes de irse a sentar.

Paso, paso, paso...¡freno!

Y así comenzó todo de nuevo, Sasuke podía ser indiferente pero no estúpido. Todavía no había nacido aquél valiente que se burlarse de él sin recibir su merecido. La bobita con enorme falda y moño ridículo estaba engullendo descaradamente su comida otra vez.

Rezongó sumamente enfadado, hizo que sus pies pesaran más para llamar su atención con el taconeo. Tal parecía que devorar papas a la francesa una por una era más entretenido que cualquier otra cosa, pues la ojiverde ni siquiera se preocupó por el repentino silencio del que el restaurante había sido objeto.

-Éste es mi...-

La muchacha alzó la mirada con la mitad de una papita fuera de la boca. Sus labios se curvaron avispadamente y el cacho de fritura fue arrancado de un jalón.

-¡Sasuke!¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos!¿Qué haces por aquí?-

La pelirrosa parecía no entender muy bien la situación. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se inclinó a ella...

-Éste es mi lugar-

-¿A si?...- la joven siguió sonriendo mientras tomaba otro bocadillo –Pues deberías colocar un letrerito con tu nombre...-

¡PASH!

Uchiha dejó caer un manotazo sobre la mesa.

Estaba harto. Ya no era "nueva" en el pueblo, iba siendo tiempo de que hubiera escuchado algún relato acerca del chico más "respetado" de la zona. Se estaba burlando sin un gramo de vergüenza, dejándolo en ridículo delante de todos los presentes

-¿Sasuke?-

Ino acababa de llegar. Su voz lo obligó a dirigir la mirada a sus espaldas.

-¡Ah! ¡Una amiga nueva!- Sakura se puso de pie para saludar a la rubia, quedando ésta totalmente confundida. –Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y...- notó el gesto de extrañeza que la ojiazul mantenía -¡Pero, vamos! ¡siéntate por favor!-

Y así comenzó de nuevo...

La pelirrosa no paró de hablar y hablar y hablar... los dos jóvenes se sentaron a "escucharla", Sasuke con una actitud totalmente aburrida y Yamanaka con una enorme gota detrás. ¿Que qué tanto decía? Solamente ella podía saberlo.

Pasó la tarde entera con ellos en frente, comiendo y pidiendo más para el camino de regreso.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien me ha hecho charlar con ustedes, chicos!- se puso de pie y tomó su suéter color rosa pastel del respaldo. –Espero encontrármelos pronto...¡Chao!-

Ino no dejaba de sonreír con nerviosismo. El aura asesina que Sasuke irradiaba rayaba en la exageración...

-Esa chica- susurró con voz maquiavélica -¡Esa chica!-

-Hey, Sasuke... será mejor que le eches un vistazo a la factura, porque no traigo dinero suficiente para...-

Uchiha se paró, se acomodó el chaquetón y dejó con un sutil golpe cinco billetes sobre la mesa.

-Nadie se burla de mí... ¡nadie!-

No lo culpemos, el joven no estaba acostumbrado a tales desvergüenzas. Además, estaba manteniendo a una total desconocida, y eso a nadie le sobreviene bien.

La muchacha merecía un castigo, algo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a conceder con toda su voluntad.

Aunque todavía tenía una oportunidad para escapar de las garras del antipático ojinegro, sólo tenía que mantenerse al margen y no volver a aparecerse en la cafetería.

Salió detrás de ella y la alcanzó hasta dos calles adelante. La tomó fuertemente del antebrazo y la giró a él.

-¿Qué piensas que soy?-

Le reprochó con una voz rasposa. La ojiverde arqueó una ceja para luego sonreír inocentemente.

-Un rompecorazones- le respondió.

El ojinegro se turbó, lo que provocó un debilitamiento en el agarre. Sakura se soltó discretamente y se puso derechita frente a él.

-De seguro que tiene a muchas admiradoras persiguiéndolo ¿eh?...- le seguía sonriendo a pesar del destacado aturdimiento masculino –Cuénteme como una de ella ¿vale?-

Dio media vuelta para irse, cuando fue detenida de nueva cuenta.

-Si vuelves a entrar al café- amenazó con los ojos bajo su flequillo –No seré responsable de tu bienestar-

Los ojos verdes se abrieron un poco más. Movió el brazo con ligera fuerza y se soltó. Suspiró resignada desapareciendo al final de la calle.

Parecía haber entendido, ya habían pasado dos semanas y ni rastro de la linda Sakura. Todo volvió a ser lo mismo. El pedido sobre la mesa, la llegada de su amiga cinco minutos después de él y la charla terapéutica.

Una tarde, el sorprendido e irritado Uchiha subió sus niveles de bilis...Ino, su mejor amiga y consejera ¡charlando a carcajadas con la abusiva del moño rojo!.

-¡Hey!- gritó a partir la entrada del café.

Las chicas se escondían detrás de sus parejas, el joven de la barra se agachó, los cocineros cerraron la cocina (¬.¬ ahhhh). El restaurante quedó parcialmente desierto.

-Te lo había dicho- gruñó Sasuke desde su lugar –No tenías por qué volver a éste lugar-

La pelirrosa se dirigió a él con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Es que dijiste que no ibas a ser responsable de mí bienestar, pero yo no pretendía que me cuidaras, _Rompecorazones_–

La concurrencia se tensó aún más... miradas expectantes y dubitativas aquí y allá... ni un solo ruido había...

-¿Rompecorazones?- mascullo Ino -¡Puffs! ¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA,JA!-

Todos salieron de su escondite para ver el por qué de las repentinas carcajadas.

-je...je, je, je, je- una linda ojiblanco comenzó a reír también.

La risotada se contagió de inmediato. Los clientes se botaron de la risa sin inhibición. Y resultaba pero mirar al pobre Sasuke, más rojo que un semáforo.

No dijo nada, se encaminó a la muchacha y la levantó de un brazo. Los presentes guardaron silencio y pusieron atención a la escena. La tomó de las muñecas bruscamente y la obligó a bajar los brazos. Por fin serían testigos del lobo latente que aguardaba en Uchiha. -¿Te crees muy graciosa?- 

Sakura no protestó, frunció el ceño y lo enfrentó a los ojos.

-Creo que debes soltarme, me lastimas-

-Ya, Sasuke, déjala...- sugirió Ino un poco asustada.

-¿Crees que es divertido vivir a costa de los otros?- la zarandeó -¡¿Lo crees?!-

Haruno relajó su cuerpo y accedió a Uchiha. Sonrió de manera confiada, pero con un aspecto dulce y solazado.

-Entonces...¿Es por eso que estás molesto? Creí que el seudónimo de _Rompecorazones_ te incomodaba-

Silencio sepulcral...

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...¡dios! ¡dios! ¡es que es tan... JAJAJAJAJAJA!-

Igual como había pasado apenas hacía unos minutos, los comensales hicieron eco a Ino, que golpeaba eufóricamente la mesa con una mano mientras que con la otra se abrazaba el estómago.

Sasuke se asombró ¿una niña tan simple como ella estaba dejándolo sin reputación? ¡Inadmisible!

La tomó del antebrazo y la llevó arrastrando hasta la puerta, ignorando las ácidas carcajadas así como las irónicas críticas. La concurrencia se calmó ante la ausencia del Uchiha. Las miradas volvieron a ser intercambiadas unas con otras. Ino suspiró aun sonriente limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso del dedo.

-Ya era hora de que alguien lo despertara- dijo con un tono maternal.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sasuke llevó a la chica hasta un callejón y la azotó contra la pared de ladrillo. Sakura emitió un pequeño grito, frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos a causa del impacto. Cuando abrió las orbes color de jade logró percibir un par de pupilas ausentes de luz... los brazos del peliazul la acorralaban contra el muro y la mirada negra contra su voluntad misma.

-Ya no comas a mi costa-

La voz del Uchiha chocó con los labios de cereza. Haruno sintió el rubor acumularse en sus pómulos. No debió de haber llegado tan lejos...

-N...no...- tartamudeó asustada mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió salvajemente -¡Estabas advertida, y te atreviste a burlarte de MÍ!...-

Sakura tenía pánico, no es que no hubiera hecho nada, pero tampoco era para que aquél se pusiera así.

-Go...gomen... yo...-

-¡NO TE IMPORTARON LAS CONSECUENCIAS ¿EH?!-

-Yo...yo...-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los brazos de Sasuke la habían soltado y ahora él estaba tronándose los dedos de la mano derecha. El moreno subió su puño tembloroso, acumulaba toda su energía en los nudillos. Su desquite sería dulce y bien aprovechado.

¡¿Un puñetazo?! ¡¿La iría a ahorcar?! ¡¿Sería que iba a ser testigo de su propio homicidio?!...

Adiós al lindo rostro sonrosado...

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Sakura se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, "lista" para recibir el golpe.

¡Pin!

El índice de Sasuke se impactó con la extensa frente de la ojiverde. Fue más bien su uña la que cobró la osadía de la chica.

-...-

-¡Ouch!- gritó la Haruno con ambas manos sobre la parte afectada.

Cuando enderezó la mirada, vio cómo el joven de cabello ébano se retiraba.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Un dedazo y ya?

Se sintió ofendida, fue tan cruel y tan desconsiderado... ¡Casi la mata de un susto! No podía dejar las cosas así, necesitaba una explicación.

-¡Hey!, ¡Rompecorazones!-

El citado se enfrenó y viró a ella con una cara fastidiada.

-¡¿Y tu puño?!-

-¿Quieres que te golpeé en serio?-

-¡NO!- dijo Sakura con un puchero sonrojado –Es que...yo... no quería... y tú...-

-Creo que eso es suficiente. Por hoy te dejaré ganar- eximió el ojinegro mientras avanzaba.

-¡¿Rompecorazones?!-

-¡Oh!- se detuvo –Y no me vuelvas a nombrar así, "Chica ye-ye"-

-¡NANI!-

La joven Haruno cerró sus manos con furia y bufó como nunca antes. En serio se había enfadado.

Tal parecía que Sasuke había reprendido a la tragona como se merecía. Y él lo sabía muy bien, pues esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción que tuvo hasta después de la cena, no se le veía muy a menudo.

FIN


End file.
